Abandon
by olukkalp
Summary: Ils se sont rencontrés et se sont aimés. Il n'a cependant jamais pu le lui dire car elle avait préféré s'en aller et l'abandonné. UA


Hey ! J'étais en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre d'une de mes fictions puis j'ai été bloquée par cette petite histoire. Inspirée un peu par moi-même en faite. Bien que j'ai fais pas mal de modifications par rapport à la réalité et coupé largement plus court car sinon cette histoire aurait été bien plus longue. Bon j'en dis pas plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Un mois déjà qu'elles étaient en vacances d'été. Aucune d'elle n'était encore partie où que ce soit. Toutes deux venaient de laisser derrière elle leur année soûlante de seconde. Elles étaient extrêmement intelligentes, mais pour Dieu sait quel raison, leurs notes restaient parfois très basses et elles avaient frôlées le redoublement. L'une d'elle avait déjà un an de plus que son amie, ayant retaper une de ses années de primaire car elle ne savait pas très bien lire. Ce qui était drôle dans ce fait, était qu'à présent elle en raffolait des livres. Elle se noyait dans les histoires qu'elle lisait, s'imaginant une vie et tout autres. Son amie aussi aimait bien lire mais pas aussi excessivement. Non, elle, elle rêvait du monde. Elle rêvait de voyager. Tout le temps. Des fois, elle contemplait les atlas, les cartes et tout ce qui lui passait par la main, se disant qu'un jour elle irait en Thaïlande et que le lendemain elle serait en Turquie puis arrivera au Brésil. Evidemment que rien ne se passera ainsi, mais elle espérait de tout son cœur d'y aller dans ces pays. La solution qu'elle avait trouvé ? Etudier le plus de langues possible, correctement, puis plus tard passer des tests et concours pour espérer devenir hôtesse de l'air ou autre chose du genre. Mais bon, elle savait que ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant, qu'elle avait encore deux années en temps que lycéenne à terminer, son bac à passer et devait conclure ses plans d'avenirs plus tard.

Mais bon, là, elles étaient en vacances. Depuis un certain temps, elles avaient commencés à pas mal se côtoyer et se voyaient tous les jours depuis plus de deux semaines. Elles s'appréciaient énormément et s'étaient même imaginer pas mal de chose pour le futur,où elles seraient ensemble. Bien que rien ne soit sur du tout. Mais elles aimaient bien rêver et surtout rêver que leurs rêves se réaliseront.

Mais revenons à la réalité. Depuis une semaine à présent les deux adolescentes avaient prit l'habitude de venir sur le terrain de street-basket se situant lui même dans une propriété spéciale où il y avait : un gymnase, un grand terrain de foot pas mal abîmer, puis des terrains de tennis, le terrain de street-basket et la maison de l'homme qui s'occupait de tout cette endroit. Vérifiant que tout le monde respectent les horaires indiqués s'il y avait et s'occupant d'ouvrir et fermer tel ou tel porte. Mais dans tout ça, les filles avaient préférés le terrain de basket-ball. L'une car dans la chaleur présente c'était l'un des seuls endroits où il y avait toujours de l'ombre quelque part. Et l'autre car elle adorait ce sport ainsi que les garçons. Rapport ? Elle avait comprit que chaque jour, des mecs venaient pour jouer. Vu qu'elle adorait ce sport et qu'elle y avait déjà pratiquer auparavant en club, elle demandait à se joindre aux personnes présentes pour jouer avec eux. Car de toute manière elle n'avait pas de balle. La seule en sa possession était chez elle et percée ce qui faisait qu'aussitôt gonflée, elle se dégonflait. Mais elle ne le jetait pas, lui rappelant quelques souvenirs de l'époque où elle jouait en club, ressassant parfois les bons moments qui lui faisait du bien parfois. Et elle n'avait jamais pensé à s'en racheter une nouvelle, de toute façon il y avait les gars, donc à quoi bon, n'est ce pas ?

Leurs après-midis se passaient ainsi: Elles se rejoignaient toutes deux là-bas puis discutaient pendant une demi-heure à une heure. Elles mangeaient ce qu'elles avaient quand elles avaient faim, idem pour la boisson puis se bousillaient les poumons à la nicotine. Malheureusement. Puis ensuite, la plus "jeune" partait jouer avec les gens présents tandis que son amie refusait catégoriquement de se prêter également au jeu, préférant faire tout autres choses diverses. Mais elles aimaient sa. Et ça finissait toujours en situation comique.

La plus âgée d'une année s'appelait Robin, grande brune aux yeux bleus qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, plus réservée que son amie, parfois pouvant paraître aussi glauque que comique. Puis son acolyte était Nami, jeune rousse aux yeux chocolat et à l'énergie à en revendre. Elle était bon délire malgré des facettes parfois surprenantes qu'elle ne cessait de faire découvrir jour après jour aux autres.

Ce jour-là, elles s'étaient rejoints comme à leur habitude. Autour de bouffe, de boissons et de clopes. Elles papotaient, il faisait beau et le terrain était vide. Bien que rapidement quelqu'un arriva et commença à jouer sur le seul panneau ayant des filets. Sachant qu'il y avait deux terrains côte à côte. Que l'un des deux n'avait plus de panneaux et que sur le terrain voisin, celui possédant le seul avec les filets l'autre était tordu. Vieux tout ça. Mais ça donnait un charme et parfois les gens venaient ici dans les mois d'avril généralement afin de s'entraîner plus durement sur les terrains tordus de part et d'autre. Bref, le jeune homme jouait. Nami cependant, au lieu de le rejoindre resta avec son amie. Elle n'osait lui dire mais ce gars lui avait pas mal plu du premier coup d'œil et que si elle l'appréciait autant intérieurement que physiquement c'était bien partie. Mais elle connaissait la brune et évita de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Rapidement deux amis du brun arrivèrent, en se disputant. L'un avait des cheveux verts et l'autre était blond. Elle se retenue de rire. Robin, lui demanda alors pourquoi elle ne leur demandait pas de jouer avec eux. La rousse lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait l'impression que ceux-là refuseraient peut-être, qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas aux petites tapettes des autres jours et qu'ils avaient l'air forts et arrogants surtout. Donc elle les regarda juste, bien que son envie de jouer la démangeait énormément. Puis en même pas une demi-heure elle en eut marre. Elle avait capter que ces gars savaient jouer, pas comme les "tapettes des autres jours", qu'elle s'amusait à appeler ainsi. Alors ce fait augmenta son envie de jouer. Elle finit sa cigarette et se leva soudainement.

 **-C'est pas trop tôt, j'allais me demander quand est ce que tu comptais demander à te joindre à eux** , lança la brune à la rousse, au-quelle elle eut un sourire puis une langue tirée comme réponse.

Nami se dirigea vers les jeunes hommes. Ils devaient avoir son âge ou être un peu plus âgés.

 **-Je peux jouer avec vous ?** demanda t-elle en leur souriant.

Le jeune homme sur lequel elle avait légèrement buggé lui lança alors le ballon et les trois approuvèrent directement. Elle apprit alors que son fameux brun s'appelait Luffy et le vert Zoro puis le blond Sanji. Ils étaient sympas. Elle se traita même d'idiote de ne pas être venue directement tout à l'heure. Toutefois, le blond lui tapait pas mal sur le système, la draguant ouvertement, alors qu'elle remarquait les yeux de Zoro le fusiller du regard. Elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient ensemble malgré la situation étrange.

 **-Euh vous sortez ensemble ?** demanda t-elle alors en direction de Zoro et Sanji.

Ils hochèrent alors la tête et elle leurs sourit tendrement, puis frappa le blond.

 **-Eh mais pourquoi tu me frappes !**

 **-Car tu me tournes autour et devant ton mec en plus ! Un peu de respect, non ?**

Le blond la regarda ahurit sous les rires des deux autres. Première fois qu'ils rencontraient une fille comme elle. Robin, un peu effacée tout derrière, récupéra leurs affaires et s'installa en hauteur derrière le panneau de basket sur lequel ils jouaient. Elle les observa du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle discutait avec un gars sur son téléphone et qu'elle en cherchait pour son amie sur le propre téléphone de cette dernière. Car oui, malgré les apparences, c'était Robin qui avait le plus de contact masculin sur les réseaux et tout ça, la jeune rousse délaissant souvent ce genre de chose, trouvant qu'elle avait encore la vie devant elle pour se caser vraiment. Excuse un peu bidon, mais bon, Robin se disait parfois qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tord.

Nami, elle, s'amusait bien. Le temps défilait mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. Finalement le brun s'en alla. Elle regarda l'heure et proposa à Robin de bouger également.

Et la soirée passa, basique.

Le lendemain, elles se retrouvèrent et les mêmes garçons que la veille revinrent. Ils jouèrent comme la veille et le brun repartit à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Robin comprit. Quand Nami vint près d'elle afin de fumer, elle lui demanda en chuchotant pour qu'elles seules s'entendent.

 **-Dit, je me trompe ou ta flashé sur le petit brun à la cicatrice ?**

Nami rougit, sans chercher à comprendre, elle lui y affirma.

 **-Tu ne te trompes pas, mais t'excites pas, je lui ai même pas vraiment parlé depuis hier, il est mignon.**

Robin sourit. Elle appela Zoro.

 **-Ouais ?** demanda le vert.

 **-Il est célibataire le petit qui vient de partir ?** demanda t-elle, sans gêne, indiquant que c'était pour Nami tandis que cette dernière faillit s'étouffer en tirant sur sa clope, commençant à intérieurement bouillir de rage envers la brune. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à la fusiller du regard.

 **-Ouais** , répondirent Zoro et Sanji en commençant à vanter ses éloges.

Nami fit mine de ne pas les écouter. Jeta son mégot au loin, s'empara de la balle de basket et commença à jouer avec Sanji sans remarquer Zoro qui donnait les coordonnées de Luffy à Robin, qui s'empressa,elle, d'enregistrer le numéro sur le portable de la rousse puis lui envoya deux messages.

 _"Salut c'est Nami, je t'aime "_ et aussi _"T'es beau"._

Une fois envoyés, elle supprima les messages ainsi que le numéro, prévint son amie du coup qu'elle lui avait fait avant de se préparer à la furie rousse, pas très ravie qu'on complote dans son dos.

Elle rentra alors. Épouvantée à la moindre vue de son portable et passa la soirée à maudire Robin bien qu'elle la rassura, lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, même si elle lui en voulait un peu au fond. Mais ne voulant pas gâcher son amitié envers elle, elle ne lui dit rien. Plus tard, alors qu'elle essayait de dormir en vain, elle reçut un message :

 _" Désolé j'avais pas vu ton message, Zoro m'a dit que c'était une blague de ta pote xD"_

Elle fut rassurée immédiatement et remercia intérieurement le cactus sur pattes pour lui avoir dit.

 _"Oui elle est vraiment conne celle-là parfois-' "_ répondit la jeune fille.

 _"Mais pourquoi elle a envoyé ça ?"_ demanda t-il.

Elle paniqua une demi-seconde puis répondit automatiquement n'importe quoi.

 _"Je sais pas, elle est conne c'est tout mdr"_

Elle se rassura immédiatement.

 _"Tu viens demain ?"_

 _"Oui"_

 _"Cool ! A demain alors ! Bonne nuit"_ lui envoya t-il alors, la faisant légèrement rougir. Elle lui souhaita également une bonne nuit et se plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Les jours qui suivirent, Nami se rapprocha clairement de Luffy sous quelques conseils parfois donnés par Robin. Ils discutaient par messages et avaient déjà commencer à se taper des délires ensemble. Luffy ne rentrait plus avant tout le monde, il lui avait dit que s'il rentrait tôt c'était pour réviser. Car il était de deux ans son aîné et avait passé le bac. Et tandis que Robin en ce moment devait rentrer vers les dix-neuf heures, Nami restait avec les garçons jusqu'à vingt et une heure voire un peu plus.

Au bout de quelques jours encore, les gars la raccompagnèrent même jusque chez elle. Nami se rapprochait de plus en plus du brun. Un soir, Zoro eut la brillante idée de faire une conférence par téléphone avec Sanji, Luffy et Nami; Robin ne souhaitant pas parler avec eux, un peu trop surexcités à son goût. Et depuis deux nuits maintenant, Zoro les appelaient ainsi. Et à chaque fois ce fut le même résultat. Luffy jouait aux jeux-vidéos, parlant à peine. Sanji parlait de temps en temps surtout pour se plaindre de tel ou tel chose, généralement d'un homme à la chevelure verdoyante. Nami riait de bon cœur sans cesse, sans gêne. Et Zoro proposait de faire des jeux, soûlants tout le monde au bout d'un moment. Et au final, ce dernier se retrouvait à parler uniquement avec le blond tandis que Luffy et Nami quittait et s'appelaient eux-deux.

Et ils parlaient, pendant deux semaines ainsi, parfois leurs appels duraient jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Ils se connaissaient bien à présent. Très bien. Robin se renseignait chaque jour de leur relation, heureuse que son amie ait peut-être enfin trouvé botte à son pied.

Le temps passa ainsi, c'était bien. Ils s'aimaient, ça crevait les yeux mais ne se dirent rien. Ils avaient fait des sorties ensemble, jouaient encore ensemble sur le terrain où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tout allait bien.

Puis un soir, avant de parler avec le brun, la rousse réussit à éviter une crise. Elle se sentait légèrement mal. Elle avait des problèmes de santé grave que même sa meilleure-amie Robin ignorait. Et ce fut ainsi, alors qu'elle parlait sur un ton faussement joyeux au téléphone,avec Luffy, qu'elle décida de tout abandonné. Abandonné cet amour pas encore né.

Alors le jour suivant, elle embarqua Robin dans un autre endroit. Un petit parc pour enfant.

 **-Nami ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ? Tu veux pas voir ton chéri ?** taquina t-elle du regard en lui foutant un petit coup d'épaule suivit d'un clin d'œil.

 **-Nan, justement à ce propos, je crois que ça va pas se faire.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu lui a dis ? Il t'a rejeté ? Il te l'a fait comprendre ?**

 **-Non non** , rit Nami devant la mine perdue de son amie. **C'est pas ça.** **En faite c'est moi qui veut plus.** **Pourtant on parlait super bien, je pense même que je lui plais** **vraiment et que ça aurait marcher, mais-**

 **-Mais ?** demanda impatiente et toujours aussi perdue la jeune brune.

 **-Mais je me suis lassée de lui** , mentit-elle à la perfection. **Je sais pas comment ça se fait** , continua t-elle. **C'est peut-être pour ça que j'arrive jamais à me caser avec quelqu'un** rit-elle bien que faussement.

 **-M'ouais, c'est dommage** , dit tristement Robin. **Mais arrête de lui parler au téléphone dans ce cas, tu vas lui faire plus de mal que de bien**.

- **Ouais.**

Et elles restèrent dans ce même parc toute l'après-midi. Nami profitait de son amie qui allait partir en vacances avec sa famille pour peut-être tout le reste du mois de juillet et celui d'août.

Le soir même, Luffy lui envoya un message comme chaque soir.

 _"Je t'appelle ?"_

 _"Non"_ , répondit Nami bien qu'à contrecœur, des larmes roulant lentement sur ses joues.

Elle voulait pas de cet amour. Elle savait d'avance qu'il marcherait. Elle voulait pas lui faire du mal, pas en mourant.

Puis en une semaine, Robin partit,Nami ressortit avec d'autres amis et essaya d'oublia du mieux qu'elle pouvait le brun. Elle refusait de lui parler, elle ne revenait plus au terrain de street-basket, ni même au stade en lui même. Elle évitait cette zone, sachant également qu'il habitait près de ce lieu en plus. Elle bloqua son numéro et même ceux de Zoro et Sanji qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle les évitait subitement, du jour au lendemain.

A présent, un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Ça lui faisait mal mais elle savait qu'elle arriverait à s'en remettre,un jour ou l'autre, _n'est ce pas ?_ Convaincue que le brun l'avait surement déjà zapper de toute manière.

Sans se douter, que même en un mois le brun n'avait cesser de l'appeler et de la chercher partout. Il n'osait pas sonner chez elle et il savait qu'en ce moment elle vivait parfois chez sa sœur malade. Alors il évitait et ça le rendait fou. Car il voulait juste qu'elle réponde. Il se dit même qu'il était maudit. Car ça faisait pile un mois qu'il essayait de joindre la jeune fille pour lui dire tout simplement : Je t'aime. Et qu'elle avait commencé à _s'enfuir_ pile le jour où il s'était décidé à lui avouer. Mais elle ne le savait pas et le saura peut-être jamais. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, que ce jeune homme énergique et toujours souriant avait pleuré pour elle.

* * *

Bon, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite. Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A très vite j'espère ! :D


End file.
